particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Majatran Communist Party (Badara)
Al-Ḥizb al-Shīūʿīy al-Majatraniyah (Al-Badara), better known by its name in English, Majatran Communist Party (Badara), MCP(B), is a marxian socialist political party in Badara. The official ideology of the party is majatran communism, redacted by members of the former Communist Party of Badara that refounded the party as a pan-majatranist, secular, republican and modern marxist party. The party chairs the international organization Majatran Communist Party. History Foundation and first solo cabinets (3103-3113) The Majatran Communist Party (Badara) was founded in March 3103 when the secular and moderate islamic factions of the CPB decided to start a new democratic way to reach socialism. Jamillah Nadra former General Secretary helped to reach this process but changed her mind in the last moment joining the Islamic Yamahiriya Faction of the party and decided that Islam was "more important than this reforms" and that they "should continue the former line to continue governing with al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah", their former mate in the cabinet. In January 3105, the ministers of the radical islamic party resigned their chairs on the cabinet because of the religious liberalization that the MCP(B) proposed. Fikriyya Raja, minister of Foreign Affairs, advised the world about the situation in Badara and started a new project: the Majatran Communist Party (international). The project was rejected by some communist parties such as the Communist Freedom Party (LL) but accepted by most major parties. Other project was the Confederation of Majatran States and Nations, also rejected by the radical islamic party al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah. It's based in the program of the CPB(B). The treaty says: We, the '''Majatran free, independent and democratic States and Nations '''support this treaty to claim the interests of our Continent regardless the ideology of our Governments. *Article 1: To advance in the Project of the Constitutional Monarchies or, better, the Republics to reach a full democracy in Majatra. The HoS will be democratically elected. *Article 2: To coordinate our actions and resist against the influence of the non-Majatran imperialist countries and stand united towards solidarity with other countries inside and outside Majatra. *Article 3: To recognise the full independence of the States that sign this treaty. No country will interfere in internal affairs of the State when democratically started. *Article 4: To declare the Majatran States as federal or unitary but to recognise the Self-determination rights for the nations constituted into the State. *Article 5: To protect welfare state. *Article 6: To defend a full democracy. All Unions and Political parties, religious or secular, monarchist or republican, democratic or not, will be legal. The State cannot illegalize the ideas. *Article 7: To defend the nature will be a central point. Nuclear power legalization will be decided by the States. *Article 8: To recognize and protect the rights of all the peoples in the Country. All people, Islamic or not, Majatran or not, are equal and have the same rights. The Majatran State will recognize and fully assume the Declaration of Human Rights. Women and Men are, as well, equal. In 3105, the MCP(B) won the elections with a majority share and started a solo government. They advanced in their project until 3113 when the radical islamic and monarchist parties started a coalition cabinet. Exile (3114-3117) The monarchist and islamist Badaran Government decided to help the Kafuri Government (under the same monarchic rule and the same Royal Family) against the Saridani government of the Nameless Party. The MCP(B) considered this as an imperialist war and, in protest, they rejected the investment of the Sultaness Eisa I of Badara. The Badaran Government started a campaign of prosecution against the MCP(B) and ilegalized the public acts of the party. In May 3114, as they got good relationships with Saridan, they started a government in exile named "Majatran Socialist People's Republic of Badara". During this period 4 sovereign states and an Emirate recognised them. The Majatran Red Brigades, former paramilitary wing of the MCP(B), killed two members of the Government, the Emir of Agundi and the Badaran ambassador in Saridan. National reconciliation (3117-3121) In May 3117, the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) won the election with a majority share and started a process that they called "national reconciliation" (although they ran a solo cabinet). The proposals were accepted by the three parties and were the following: *Article 1: The current flag shows the radical islamic past, when the 100% of the cabinet was islamic. Our proposal is the following: three vertical bands (black, for conservativism (islamists), red, for progressivism (socialists) and white for peace between both. In the middle a green diamond (the colour of pan-Majatranism). *Article 2: We recognise the Sultaness as she recognises our right to defend republicanism and to modify the constitution if a republican majority were in the government. *Article 3: All the emirates should have the same right to representation. *Article 4: We assume the Islamic religion as the most important and majority. Our proposal is to recognise it and defend it but we should legalize other creeds as well as atheism. *Article 5: The MCP(B) will disolve the Government in Exile and re-legalize the Majatran Red Brigades, that will be reorganized and used just for personal security of the members of the Party. The Third Congress and declaration of the Majatran Yamahiriya (3121-3129) Before the elections of May 3121, the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) started their Third Congress "Returning to Socialism. Rebuilding the Communist Party", where they continued the theorization of the Majatran Communist ideology, mainly developed by Muhammad Al-Qafir, General Secretary of the MCP(B) and Chairman of MCP(i). As well the youth movement was reorganised as the Majatran Socialist Youth and the Majatran Red Brigades were dissolved and refounded as the Self-defense Organization for the Communists. Five months after the elections, the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) and Al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah (Badaran National Front, BNF) started an private congress between both organizations. The NBF decided that the time of the monarchy in Badara was over and that the Majatran integration could only be done through a republican system. They formed a coalition named al-Jubhat al-Jumhuriyyah al-Badariyah (Badaran Republican Front) that proposed the stablishment of Al-Jamahiriyyah al-Majatraniyyah al-Badariyah ash-Sha'biyyah al-Ishtirakiyyah al-Uzma (Great Badaran-Majatran Socialist People's Republic). Ideology The official name of the ideology of the MCP(B) and of the MCP(i) is the Theory of the Two Stages for the Majatran Revolution but it's also known as Majatran Communism. In origin it was theorised to break with the radical islamic, isolationist and pro-Sultan line of the former Communist Party of Badara. It was described by Muhammad Al-Qafir, the first General Secretary and founder of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara), during a debate with Hizb al-Wasat al-Islami as a necessity for "the Majatran countries that, as they are third World states, must fight for freedom and socialism to be equal in the international scene to the first World capitalist/socialist states. ... that cannot be well done within a monarchic system. It has to be done through republicanism, socialism and Majatranism". It has two main stages of development: the New Economic Policy and the Socialist Economics Stage. First stage: New Economic Policy The first stage, if no bourgeiois revolution has been developed, is the New Economic Policy. It includes socialdemocratic elements, in order to create the conditions for the Socialist Revolution: developing the economic basis, weaking of the religious moral and walking towards democracy. For this period, the Party started a campaign for the National Reconciliation and a liberalization campaign. The programme for Badara of the MCP(B) says the following: Eight points program for Peace and Socialism Central Committee of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) during the II Congress "For Peace and Socialism in Majatra". *To advance in the Project of the Republic to reach a full democracy in Badara. The HoS will be democratically elected. *To continue the struggle for pan-Majatranism in order to make all the countries in our Land join a new pan-Majatran treaty or supranational organization to coordinate our actions and resist against the influence of the rich non-Majatran countries. *To declare the Badaran State as federal. The five Emirates will be autonomous. Self-determination rights are recognized for the two Islands. *To set up a mixed economy consisting on private and public property. o Sectors as Health care and Education will be only State owned. o The State will give Child Benefit, guarantee of minimum income and a pension to every people that appeal to them. o As well, the right to Strike will be universal. o DWCs will be encouraged. o There will be a National Bank, but small community based private banks are allowed. *To defend a full democracy. All Unions and Political parties, Islamic or not, Monarchist or not, Democratic or not, will legal. The State cannot illegalize the ideas. *To defend the nature will be a central point. Nuclear power will be prohibited. *To promote progressive and secular points of view. *To recognize and protect the rights of all the peoples in the Country. All people, Islamic or not, Majatran or not, are equal and have the same rights. The Badaran State will recognize and fully assume the Declaration of Human Rights. Women and Men are, as well, equal. Second stage: Socialist Economics The second stage is developed before the bourgeiois revolution. During this stage, the Party will have to stand for a strictly socialist state: nationalizing the economy, imposing the republican system and walking towards the unity of Majatra. For this period, the MCP(B) adapts the marxist-leninist views to the Badaran ones in order to join all the proletarian forces. The Majatran Communist Manifesto says the following: Majatran Communist Manifesto for the Mu'tasim and Nashwa (Badara) Central Committee of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) during the III Congress "Returning to socialism, rebuilding the Communist Party". *To stablish a Socialist Republic. *To reach the full independence from the Imperalist international treaties and States. o To continue the struggle for pan-Majatranism in order to make all the countries in our Land join the Confederation of Majatran States and Nations. o To start isolationist policies against the influence of imperialism. o To start an "axis" of Socialist Republics towards Terra. *To declare the Badaran State as centralist. Mu'tasim and Nashwa will have the right to self-determination. *To set up a socialist economy and a big government system. *To defend a full democracy. All Unions and Political parties, Islamic or not, Monarchist or not, Democratic or not, will legal. The State cannot illegalize the ideas. *To defend the nature will no longer be a central point. *To promote progressive and secular points of view. *To recognize and protect the rights of all the peoples in the Country. All people, Islamic or not, Majatran or not, are equal and have the same rights. The Badaran State will recognize and fully assume the Declaration of Human Rights. Women and Men are, as well, equal. Electoral performance The Majatran Communist Party (Badara) had better results than the former Communist Party of Badara. In their first election they got a majority share and won in 4/5 emirates and constituted themselves as the second force on the other one. HoS Story * Octobrer 3133 - Muhammad Al-Qafir Majatran Red Brigades The Majatran Red Brigades were the paramilitary faction '(considered as terrorist during the period of the Government in Exile) of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara). They appeared when the Communist cabinet '''passed a law for they legalisation '(as well as the ones of the other parties) in June 3106'. The MRB were controlled by' Ayda Jumanah', candidate for the Ministry of Defence of the MCP(B) and Marshal of the organization. During peace times, they worked as vigilante groups and fought fascist, antidemocratic and anticommunist attitudes. The MCP(B) bars them to attack members of other parties. During the Government in Exile era, the MRB killed two members of the Badaran government. The organization was dissolved de facto during the '''National Reconciliation process' and officially in September 3121 as decided by the Central Committee of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara) during their III Congress. Chronology of the MRB actions *'February 3112': Jamillah Nadra, former General Secretary of the Communist Party of Badara and then leader of the Islam League of the Communists (an islamist and socialist pressure group against the MCP(B), formed by the islamic factions that were purgued during the constitution of the MCP and now, most of them, members of al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah) was killed during a gunfire against the "People's Mosque" (headquarters of the ILC). The Party doesn't recognise that the Central Committee asked the MCB to do it. *'May 3115': Muhammad Abdulah, Emir of Agundi and member of Al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah, was killed by the explosion of a car-bomb. The Badaran News Channel showed it in front page. In the article the BNC said that "the explosion killed him instantly and seriously injured his bodyguard. The MCP(B) recognised this terrorist attack against the second main party in the Nation; "we advised the State about our actions and our force, they despised us and now they call us terrorists and un-Badaran". "It's just our response to the antidemocratic attitude of the monarchy; we just rejected the invasion of Saridan and stood for a Socialist Republic, not accepting our ideas is against democracy" added Muhammad Al-Qafir, General Secretary of the MCP(B)". *'May 3115': The Badaran Ambassador in Saridan (whose identity has not been revealed) was shot as he didn't recognise the Government in exile. There's no much information about that because the Government prohibited the BNC to do it. Majatran Socialist Youth The Majatran Socialist Youth (MSY) is the Youth Organization of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara), '''defined by its by-laws as "Independent in organizational issues, autonomous in political issues and under the strategical line of the Party." It was founded in March 3103 as the '''Communist Youth League of Badara' (CYLB)' with the same name and the same afiliations as the former youth of the Communist Party of Badara. Islamist elements joined the youth faction of the Islam League of the Communists '''with Jamillah Nadra. Before the III Congress of the Party and the Youth, as they assumed '''Majatranism, the Theory of the Two Stages for the Majatran Revolution (also called majatran communism) and withdrew their affiliation from the Communist Youth League (international), they changed their name to Majatran Socialist Youth and changed their logo. The MSY defines itself as Majatran Communist and Anti-revisionist, but there are supporters of other variants of Marxism such as Hoxhaism and Maoism, too. It is based on the principle of Democratic centralism. As the MCP(B), the MSY is a Founding member of the Majatran Communist Party (international). Category:Political parties in Badara